


Torpe despedida

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Verity ha de hablar con George y no sabe cómo hacerlo.





	Torpe despedida

Llevas todo el día nerviosa. Torpe. Indecisa. Mirando a George a cada momento. Las manos te sudan. Debes hacerlo. Debes hablar con él. Pero ¿cómo?

Entra un cliente. Te pregunta si tenéis las nuevas orejas extensibles comestibles superpicantes. Justo esa misma mañana llegó el pedido con la nueva mercancía. Te vas a la trastienda, buscas la caja, pero no la encuentras. Te pones de puntillas para ver si está en las lejas de más arriba sin mucho éxito.

Te palpas el bolsillo trasero del pantalón en busca de tu varita. No está. Será posible. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada, Verity? No quieres salir para que el cliente no piense que eres idiota, así que debes apañártelas como puedas.

Localizas la caja e intentas alcanzarla escalando las lejas. Mala idea. Tu equilibrio no siempre es bueno, así que rezas para que no acabe en desastre. Mueves la caja que hay al lado. Bien. Ha sido fácil. Lo difícil viene ahora. Consigues la caja con cierta dificultad y…

—Haberme pedido ayuda.

¡Plooofff!

La caja cae al suelo. Bien. Perfecto. Justo lo que querías evitar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Verity?

—S-sí… —titubeas. Es demasiado encantador. Debes hablar con él. Ya—. George, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Hay algo que debo decirte.

—Claro —asiente, mientras te ayuda a colocar todo en su sitio—. Aunque no entiendo por qué no has usado tu varita para coger la caja.

—Me la he dejado fuera y por no ir a por ella…

—La llevas detrás de la oreja.

Abres los ojos todo lo que puedes. Te sientes idiota.

—¿Y bien?

—Verás, George. Llevo trabajando aquí siete años, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Pues quiero que sepas que estoy encantada de trabajar contigo.

—Igualmente —te dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pues bien. He de marcharme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un aumento o algo?

—No, no, no. —Carraspeas, nerviosa—. Mi hermana ha abierto una taberna en Galway y necesita que le eche una mano y he de incorporarme cuanto antes.

—Vaya, me dejas sin saber qué decir.

—No quiero que pienses que lo hago porque no estoy a gusto aquí. Porque lo estoy.

—No. Lo entiendo. Pero te echaré de menos.

Te sonríe con tristeza y te da un fuerte abrazo.

—Espero que todo te vaya genial. Y que nos visites cuando quieras.

—Cuenta con ello.

Suspiras. Ojalá te hubieras atrevido también a decirle todo lo que sientes por él.


End file.
